A serious problem in connection with drug preparation, drug administration and other similar handling is the risk that medical and pharmacological staff are exposed to drugs or solvents which might escape into the ambient air. This problem is particularly serious when cytotoxins, antiviral drugs, antibiotics and radiopharmaceuticals are concerned. Other hazardous areas may be sample taking, such as samples concerning virus infections or the like. When performing infusions, it is often necessary to inject a drug or other medical substance into the infusion fluid inside an infusion bag or other infusion fluid container. This is often done by means of penetrating a septum or other fluid barrier of an injection port on the infusion bag or on the infusion fluid line with a needle of a syringe filled with the medical fluid in question. However, even before this it may be necessary to transfer the medical fluid from a vial to a syringe and then from the syringe to a secondary container. In each of these steps staff may be exposed to the medical fluid by means of contamination. Such contamination may be vaporized medical fluid or aerosol in the air. The contaminations may contaminate the staff trough their lungs or vaporized medical fluid or aerosol in the air which condensates on the skin to thereafter penetrate the skin of the staff. Some medicaments are even known to penetrate protection gloves and thereby contaminate the staff.
Exposure to contaminations like this may, on a long term basis, give rise to alarmingly high concentrations of medicaments in the blood or the human body of the just mentioned staff. It has been understood that due to the many transferring steps between e.g. vials, syringes, infusion systems etc. the risk for contamination during the actual insertion and retraction of a needle from e.g. a vial has been underestimated and therefore not properly solved.
For this reason, there has been a need of safer systems for handling and administrating drugs and other medical substances. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,054 (Gustavsson) discloses a fluid transfer device for transferring a substance from one vessel to another vessel while avoiding leakage of liquid and gas contaminants. The disclosed device comprises a first member designed as a hollow sleeve and having a piercing member provided with a passageway. The piercing member is attached to the first member which has a first barrier member at one end just opposite the tip of the piercing member. Thereby, the piercing member can be passed and retracted through the first barrier member which seals one end of the first member. The fluid transfer device further comprises a second member which is attached to or attachable to one of the vessels or to means arranged to communicate therewith. The second member has a second barrier member, and mating connection means arranged on the first and second members for providing a releasable locking of the members with respect to each other. The barrier members are liquid and gas-proof sealing members which seal tightly after penetration and retraction of the piercing member and prevent leakage of liquid as well as gas contaminants. In the connected position of the first and second members, the barrier members are located in such a way with respect to each other that the piercing member can be passed therethrough.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,211 discloses a fluid transfer device to which one end a syringe may be connected and to the other end a mouth or opening of a bottle containing a drug or medicine may be connected. The device comprises a closed chamber having enclosed therein a needle which is in connection with the syringe. Connection members are provided by means of which the mouth or opening of the bottle is steadily connected to the device and means enabling the needle to perforate a seal plug and a small rubber plug mounted on the bottle only when the device is locked onto the bottle so that in any case it cannot be disconnected therefrom. The device can be disconnected from the bottle only after the needle has been caused to reenter the closed chamber, so as to prevent any possible dripping of the liquid outside of the device. In order to enable the needle to perforate the seal plug, i.e. to move forward, a rotational movement is required. The connection mechanism uses teeth members which slide in helicoidally elongated slits. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,211 is therefore not very user friendly since protection gloves may get caught between the teeth members and the slits during this rotational movement. Furthermore, the solution permits exposure of the needle when the device is not coupled to a vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,677 discloses a device for transfusion of blood which utilizes a lock system that enables the exposure of the needle in a first position, and an unexposed position of the needle, at a second position. The devices mentioned above have a major drawback in terms of that they can be toggled between the first and the second position independently of whether the device is attached to a vial or not. This has the implication that the needle may be exposed e.g. after blood transfusion has been made, or after the needle has been exposed to cytotoxins, and may thereby be a potential risk. Hence, there are still needs for safer piercing member protection devices.